


The Merits of Footwear

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mini Fic, because Solasan is a disaster waiting to happen, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas has injured himself. Alya dotes accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Merits of Footwear

“ _This_ is why we wear shoes, _ma sa'lath_ ,” Alya said.

More to the point, this was why one didn’t design rooms with metal grating over open flame as a floor and then _forget_ that one had done so, but the darling girl bathing Solas’s burned feet didn’t need to know that. “A difficult habit to form, I’m afraid.”

Alya soaked the rag anew with clean, cold water. “And believe me, I understand. The Dalish aren’t much for shoes, either, but we do _have_ them in case we need to walk over hot sand or sharp rocks. Or fire,” she added cheekily, pressing the soothing cloth to his skin.

Solas heaved a sigh of relief. He’d managed to heal the worst of the burns with magic, but the soles of his feet were still red and blistered. The icy water was a godsend. As—loathe though he was to admit it—had been Alya’s insistence that they set up camp within the temple until he could walk comfortably again.

“They don’t need to be _restrictive_ shoes,” Alya continued, setting aside the water in favor of a strong-smelling poultice, which she began gently applying to his scorched skin. “Sandals are all you need. I hear they make the best ones in Antiva. I’ll have Josephine order you a pair when we get home.”

“As you wish,” Solas said, his foolish heart swelling as it always did when she referred to Skyhold thus.

Alya smiled brightly. They sat in comfortable silence as she finished applying the poultice, then bandaged his feet. When she had finished, she helped him to stand. Though the poultice greatly numbed the pain and he could easily have walked the short distance to his tent alone, she refused to let him, curling her arm around him and taking as much of his weight as she could upon herself.

“ _Vhenan_ , I can manage.”

She kissed his cheek. “Hush. Let me dote.”


End file.
